


Toss a Coin to Your Witcher

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Ballads, Bard - Freeform, Camping, Dreams, Established Relationship, M/M, Restless, Short One Shot, Sleepless night, The Witcher - Freeform, Toss a coin to your witcher, Witcher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: Geralt's had enough of Jaskier's song "Toss a Coin to Your Witcher", especially when it invades his dreams.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Toss a Coin to Your Witcher

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on Tumblr. They are in a relationship, it's just not the main focus.

Geralt and Jaskier are sleeping rough between towns, its the middle of the night and they’ve been a sleep for a little while. It was the first decent sleep Geralt has had in a while, since Rinde and the djinn fiasco actually. He started to dream, he was in a tavern, place seemed empty, how the Witcher liked it. He sat in a back corner, enjoying a solitary pint, when suddenly out of nowhere he found himself singing, _Toss a Coin to Your Witcher_ , into his ale.

At that point, Geralt jerked awake, automatically frustrated that not even in his damned sleep could he get away from Jaskier’s annoying ballad. Getting up, he punched Jaskier in the stomach, for good measure, startling the poor Bard awake.

“What the hell, Geralt!”

“If I can’t fucking sleep because of your annoying shit, then neither the hell are you.” Geralt barked.

_-END-_


End file.
